


Emergency Services

by Umidunnostuff



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, I might have to describe some wounds and stuff, Kagami is an emt, M/M, but none of it will be too bad, kuroko is a doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umidunnostuff/pseuds/Umidunnostuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is an EMT who ends up injured on the job trying to save a shooting victim. He takes an interest in the soft spoken doctor with the amazing blue eyes who patches him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kagami sat apprehensively in the back of the ambulance, listening to the familiar sound of the sirens and itching to make it to the scene. This was a more urgent call than most, a shooting victim in one of the sketchier parts of town. Upon arrival, he and aomine, the other EMT there, ran the gurney out and hurriedly strapped the patient in, and ran him to the vehicle where Kise waited with medical supplies and oxygen. They barely stopped long enough to register the flashing police lights or the men in uniform trying to contain the situation. He was still alive, though unconscious. As they finished shoving him into the back and administering aid, a powerful spike of pain drove into Kagamis shoulder, knocking him forward. The shooter had fired again! He yanked the ambulance doors closed and shouted "drive!" As Kise focused on the victim, Aomine turned to him briefly.

 

"Kagami! We need to treat that, get over here!" Kagami shook his head and gestured to the passed out gunshot victim as best he could while clutching at the bleeding wound. He stuffed a wad of gauze over it and waited with baited breath for the drive to the hospital to be over. His thoughts were beginning to dull as the blood continued to flow steadily from his wound, drenching his shirt and the gauze with warm liquid. 

 

Upon arrival, the ambulance lurched to a stop and Aomine ran the patient on the gurney in, while Kise looped one of Kagamis arms over his shoulder and supported him as he stumbled in, calling for help. The nurse on duties eyes widened as she saw the immense quantity of blood covering Kagami. He was immediately put on a bed, and a doctor approached him. At this point, Kagami was seriously having trouble focusing. He heard the question, "I need you to rate your pain on a scale of one to ten," said in a voice far too calm for the chaotic atmosphere of the emergency room, as small hands cut off his shirt and applied pressure. He had the presence of mind to answer "nine," but any more speech eluded him, and he vaguely remembered a face, with huge blue eyes, staring at him and saying... Something, before his body gave out and he collapsed.

 

He woke up some time later, in slightly less excruciating pain, to find himself in a hospital room, with an arm in a sling and an iv in his wrist. He glanced around, wondering where that doctor with the blue eyes had gone, when a nurse with dark hair walked in. 

 

"Hi there! It's good to see you're awake, you were out for a while," he said, smiling widely. "I need you to rate your pain-"

 

"I know I know, one to ten. It's a six." Kagami responded, having heard that question approximately six million times. He was slightly out of it from the pain killers that they had him on, and was looking around slowly.

 

"Oh hey, this one knows what he's doing. Can I get you anything to eat then?" 

 

At this Kagami realized that he actually was starving, and nodded. The nurse promptly rushed out of the room, and Kagami was left to his own devices again. By the time the nurse, Takao, his name badge read, returned with a tray of food, Kagami had worked up the presence of mind to ask about the blue eyed doctor.

 

"Um, Takao," the nurse perked up at the use of his name," if you don't mind me asking, who was the doctor who treated me in the ER? I wanted to thank him." 

 

Takao tilted his head, his ever prescient grin shrinking slightly in contemplation. "I'm having trouble remembering who was on duty... Strange... Do you remember anything about them?" 

 

At this, Kagami pinked slightly. "All I can remember are really big blue eyes." 

 

"Oh! It was Kuroko! That explains why I couldn't remember." Said the nurse. 

 

"Kuroko?"

 

"Yep, doctor Kuroko Tetsuya. He's one of the newer ones here, but he's also probably one of the best. After Midorima, though Midorima isn't an ER doctor. You got lucky," he said, grinning. 

 

"Do you know what time he'll be available? I know that the ER can be crazy." 

 

Takao marked down what time Kuroko was set to have a break that day, just before a hysterical Kise crashed through the door.

 

"KAGAMICCHI! I was so worried! So was Aominecchi!" Aomine mumbled something, entering the room at a much more relaxed pace. "I was so happy when they said you woke up! Apparently the damage is all to the soft tissues, so the recovery time won't be that long!" He said. At this point, Aomine decided it was time to calm down his excitable friend.

 

"You're still on leave for a month, Bakagami. Don you dare think of overworking yourself, and fucking up that shoulder even more." He grumbled. 

 

After hanging around and presenting him with a get well gift (food) the two men left Kagami to his own devices. Slightly later, Hyuuga and Kiyoshi, two other EMTs that ha worked with also came to visit, but otherwise the day was boring, with nothing to do but watch television. 

 

In the middle of a mildly interesting basketball program, Kagami remembered that it was nearly time for that blue eyed doctor to be off. With this in mind, he headed down to the ER section of the building, hospital pajamas and all. 

 

He stuck his head into a break room (that he probably wasn't supposed to be anywhere near) and glanced around, not seeing any one.

 

"Excuse me," a soft voice came from directly in front of him, and Kagami sprung back, almost toppling over without his left arm for balance. The short figure hurried forward to steady him, and Kagami finally got a good look at him. He was small, shorter the than average and very skinny, and he wore an overlarge lab coat. He also had blue hair, and those familiar, haunting blue eyes.

 

"Uh, would you be doctor Kuroko?" Questioned Kagami, already knowing the answer.

 

"Yes, I am doctor Kuroko Tetsuya. Can I help you?" He asked in his soft, calm voice. It was odd, in that it had no inflection whatsoever.

 

"I don't know if you remember, but well... You kinda saved me from a gunshot wound, and I wanted to thank you. Oh, I'm Kagami Taiga, by the way." He answered, blushing a little at his awkward introduction. 

 

"Yes, I remember. I'm glad to see you healing well. Kagami-kun seems to possess quite a lot of vitality." Kuroko spoke in the same soft bland voice. The small doctor was actually slightly unsettling.

 

"So as thanks, when I get out of here in a week, on Saturday, would you want to go get a drink with me? If not that's fine!" Why on earth was he blushing like a middle schooler with a crush just at asking a guy out for a drink?

 

A slight smile warmed Kurokos face, making Kagamis mind go blank. " I would enjoy that Kagami-kun. Unfortunately, my schedule tends to change on a day to day basis. Could I have your number, so that I could alert you of what time I will be freed?" He asked, that small, warm smile still fixed in place. 

 

"Y-yeah of course," mumbled Kagami, scribbling it down on a scrap of paper. "How about we say nine for now, and go from there?" 

 

"That's perfect. You should return to your room now, though, Kagami-Kun. You'll strain yourself if you stand too much. You were shot only yesterday."

 

"Yeah okay. Bye," Kagami trailed off, because the shorter man had already disappeared. "How does he do that?" Kagami wondered, walking back to his room.

 

He tried to refocus on the basketball program, but his mind was still full of large blue eyes and gentle smiles and 'Kagami-kun', and he wished that Saturday would come quicker. 

 

"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami doesn't deal with boredom or awkward crushes very well.

Kagami jogged his knee, back in his own apartment for the first time in a week. His release from the hospital had been an hour ago, and he was still a few hours from his date (wait don't call it that) with Kuroko. Kagami was bored. Mind numbingly so. He was used to the extra long shifts and constant stress and action of his work, so being off like this was entirely new. He considered trying to go in to work, but the omnipresent pain in his shoulder, as well as the prospect of Aomine beating the shit out of him, held him back. 

In the silence of his home, he was also finding out just how annoying it was to try and function one handed. At least it was his left arm that was useless and not right. It would suck quite a bit more to be missing a dominant hand. He had given up on trying to cook a meal after accidentally attempting to reach for something with his bad arm, and almost screaming in pain. That was another of his few hobbies out the window. He had surrendered, and just microwaved some leftovers and made do with that, and now he was left with nothing to occupy his mind. He tried the television, but almost against his own will, his thoughts drifted back to the blue eyed doctor, Kuroko.

He wasn't sure what drew him to the kid, with his eerie voice and short stature. He wasn't a kid, not really, to be working as a doctor in the ER, surrounded by the blood and chaos, but Kagami couldn't help but to think of him that way, because he looked very small and cute in his badly fitting white coat. Kagami caught himself there. Kuroko was practically his coworker, and also probably not gay, and hopefully Kagami would be over this crush within the week. He couldn't be thinking of Kuroko like that. All he was doing was taking him for a drink as thanks for patching him up, and also as a bit of a welcome, because Takao had said he was new, and Kagami tended to keep tabs on the ER doctors, considering how closely together they had to work. With this stubbornly set in his mind, Kagami banished those blue eyes from his mind and forced himself to focus on the television.

The next few hours passed achingly slowly, and when it finally came time to leave, Kagami dressed clumsily, wrestling his useless bad arm into a shirtsleeve, and left his apartment. Shortly after he arrived at the bar where they had agreed to meet, he received a text from Kuroko.

'Will be slightly late. Apologies.' Was all it said, and Kagami spent a moment staring at his phone, hoping it would ring with a new text, before giving up and putting his phone away to order a drink. Kuroko appeared maybe half an hour later, obviously straight from work, and looking a little harried. This was a new look, for Kagami, who had only seen the shorter doctor calm and composed.

"I apologize, Kagami-kun, for being late. Work was busier than anticipated," said Kuroko, collapsing into the booth next to Kagami who, of course, had not seen him walk in, and jumped at the sound of his voice. 

"Ack! Wha- Hey, you okay?" Asked Kagami, concerned for the state of his companion. Kagami wondered what his statement about work could mean, because really it could be anything from a dumb kids getting stupid things stuck in orifices, to another shooting. Kuroko seemed slightly out of breath, and had rings under his eyes. "Can I get you a drink?"

"That would be nice, Thank you," he said, gracing Kagami with a grateful look as he accepted the beverage.

"Y-yeah. No problem." Replied Kagami. He startled a little when a gentle hand touched his shoulder.

"Are you healing well, Kagami-Kun?" Asked Kuroko, and Kagami almost blushed at how sweet the small doctor was. Almost. 

"Uh, yeah. It's a bit of a pain, but I'll live." 

"I can imagine." 

The two chatted amiably for the next hour or so, drinking, but not excessively. Kagami talked about his time in America, and when he revealed his love of basketball, he was surprised to see Kuroko perk up.

"I played highschool basketball as well. Was Kagami-kun good?"

"I guess I was. I was a starter. I learned while I was in America. You?"

As they continued chatting, Kagami noticed that Kuroko seemed to be getting tired, narrow shoulders sagging, and realized that he probably hadn't eaten in hours. Things could get chaotic, and he had been around long enough to know that the people in the ER had a tendency to work through lunch breaks on bad days.

"Hey Kuroko, you wanna get out of here and get some food?" He asked, setting down his now empty glass with a slight thunk. Kuroko looked somewhat relieved, and nodded in assent. The two payed, Kagami glaring Kuroko down until he put his card away and let him pay, and exited the bar. Not wanting fancy food, they settled in a burger place that Kagami loved, and was also open late. 

They ordered, but when they sat down, Kagami noticed that Kuroko only had a vanilla shake and a small order of fries.

"That can't seriously be all you're eating?" He asked incredulously. No wonder the kid was so skinny. He obviously wasn't eating properly. Kuroko glanced at him, chewing slowly, as Kagami tossed him one of the multiple burgers that he had ordered.

"Eat that too, you look beat." Kuroko examined the offering and took a tentative bite. Kagami took the time to examine Kuroko in greater detail. His eyes were the first thing that caught his attention, yet again. They stood out against his pale skin and his unusual blue hair. Though Kagami really wasn't one to talk about weird hair. He frowned a little bit at the rings under his eyes, already so worried about the wellbeing of this odd doctor that he'd barely met twice. Realizing that he was staring, Kagami refocused on his own food, stealing glances whenever he could. At one point, Kuroko caught his glance and offered him a small smile, prompting Kagami to frantically look away.

All too soon their time together came to an end, and Kuroko had to leave, citing an early shift the next day, he waved goodby and walked off, in the opposite direction from Kagamis apartment, before he had the chance to offer a walk home. Kagami watched him leave, feeling bereft of company already. Suddenly, in the spur of the moment, Kagami shouted after him, "Hey Kuroko! We should do this again!" Paying no mind to the fact that it was well past eleven in a week night. Kuroko turned from where he was, smiled and nodded, and continued walking, and Kagamis eyes lost the smaller man as soon as he blinked. Kagami went home, and went to bed, desperately trying to forget those blue eyes. What on earth would he do with a month off of work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Kagakuro au that no one asked for is back with a second chapter! Yay! This one might be a little less interesting than the last one, but oh well. Sorry about the short chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami gets worse at dealing with crushes.

Over the course of the month before Kagami was allowed back at work, Kagami and Kuroko made good on their promise to meet up as best they could, and Kagami grew ever more attached to the young doctor. They met at random times, whenever scheduling would allow, and Kagami started learning about his aloof new friend. Over a lunch that Kuroko had to leave after ten minutes, because someone fell off of a skateboard and got a concussion, he discovered that Kuroko studied medicine in America for a year, and during a one-on-one game of basketball at two in the morning he learned that he hated chocolate (Kagami was personally offended by this but chose to forgive Kuroko). He also ended up cooking for Kuroko quite a lot, after he realized just how much shitty takeout this kid was eating. 

Kagami also gave up fighting his attraction to Kuroko, and instead just started hanging out with him as much as was possible. This included inviting him to his apartment for meals and movies, and then letting him sleep there because he passed out exhausted. The first night where this happened, Kagami had lent him a shirt to sleep in, but the next morning, upon seeing a disheveled, sleepy Kuroko in his oversized clothing, Kagami had fled to the bathroom in order to deal with the rising blush on his cheeks, as well as a somewhat more serious problem in his pants. A cold shower was in order. After that, Kagami hung on to a couple sets of Kurokos clothes. Just in case. 

On one such occasion, only a few days before Kagami was to be declared fully recovered and allowed back to work, Kuroko was once again crashed on Kagamis couch as Kagami made stir fry and half listened to the ads before a movie. Kagami had previously been too nervous to broach the subject of relationships, but he figured he had better, before he broke and did something stupid. Before he could lose his nerve, he called out to Kuroko from the kitchen, in a pointedly casual tone, "oi, Kuroko, I was wondering, have you ever dated anyone?"

Kuroko turned his luminous blue eyes on Kagami over the back of the couch and answered, "yes, but only once in highschool. We dated for a short time before we decided that it wasn't working." 

That response didn't answer the question that Kagami desperately wanted answered. As Kagami gave up hope, Kuroko added one more statement.

"I believe you know him, actually. Aomine-kun is your coworker, correct?" At this, Kagamis brain froze. Part of him wanted to jump for joy, because Kuroko seemed to be at least partially into men, and part of him wanted to vomit at the idea of dating Ahomine, his vulgar, egotistical coworker. He managed to school his face after a moment, and was immensely glad that the two of them were in different rooms, so he managed to provide a relatively normal, if slightly delayed response. 

"I-is that so? I never pinned Aomine for... That type of thing." Truth be told, most of them thought that Aomine would be among the few straight people in the workplace, due to his propensity for large breasts and porn, and also because Hyuuga once caught him fucking a girl in a storage closet. Kagami simply couldn't picture someone as filthy as that with the relatively pure seeming Kuroko. Banishing that thought from his mind, Kagami turned his attention back to the cooking, and focused on building his courage for what would come next. 

Kagami finished cooking and ventured into the living room, carrying two plates. Kuroko looked up as he sat heavily onto the couch beside him and handed him a plate with far more food than the blue haired doctor could even hope to eat. He glanced from the plate back to Kagami and then picked up a pair of chopsticks, resolving to give whatever he couldn't eat to the larger man. Kagami was a bottomless pit when it came to food anyways. 

The two sat in mostly silence, watching the movie, some western action film, until the end. Kuroko appeared sleepy, but Kagami was still wide awake and incredibly tense for what he was about to do. 

"Hey Kuroko... So would you be willing to date men?"

Kuroko turned to him, a little suprised at the question, before answering," well yes, Kagami-kun, but it would depend on the man."

"W-Would you be willing to date me?" Asked Kagami, stumbling over his words with a very obvious red blush spreading across his face. Kuroko glanced up at him, before smiling and nodding.

"Yes, I would, Kagami-kun. I actually quite like you. I was wondering when you would ask." Kurokos pale skin was also tinted pale pink. 

Kagami, very carefully, reached for the smaller mans face, cradling his cheek and drawing his face towards him, allowing him time to refuse if he so wished. Kuroko wanted nothing of the sort, and allowed himself to be pulled in, until their lips were millimeters apart and they could feel the warmth of each other's breath. Their lips pressed together softly, and Kurokos lips were slightly chapped, but they were warm and gentle and Kagami couldn't think of a time when he had been happier. He pulled away before too long, lips tingling, still cradling Kurokos face, the tips of his fingers lost in flyaway blue hair.

Kagami didn't want to rush things or push boundaries, not on the first night of the relationship, and both he and Kuroko seemed content with that. They did sleep in the same bed that night, instead of Kagami taking the couch as he had in the past, and maybe shared a few more gentle, lingering kisses, but after that it was just sleep, and nothing more. 

The next morning, Kagami was awakened even earlier than he was used to by Kuroko shuffling about, dressing for work.

"Apologies, Kagami-kun. I forgot to tell you I had an early morning shift today." Was all he said, before continuing to button his shirt up. Kuroko exited the bedroom, on his way out the door, but Kagami dragged himself out of bed, and before Kuroko could take off, he looped his arms around the smaller mans waist and pressed a kiss to his lips, before pulling back and ruffling his soft blue hair. 

"I'll call you, okay, Kuroko?"

"I would enjoy that, Kagami-kun," was the response, and Kuroko glanced away, blushing, before disappearing out the door. Kagami watched him go, and then returned to his living room, thankful that this was one of his last few days of boredom before he returned to work. He went on his daily run, which was a habit he picked up in order to stay in shape, but he found himself somehow even more preoccupied with Kurokos eyes, and the feel of his lips than he had been before, something Kagami had thought impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so much fluffy stuff. Yay. So things should start to get interesting from here, the next chapter is the honeymoon stage, and then I'll start trying to hurt your heart. But yeah. Sorry about the short chapters, but any comments and feedback is always welcome and it would make me really happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just all around fluffy shit

Upon his return to work, Kagami was mercilessly thrown back into the world of twelve-plus hour shifts and chaotic ambulance rides. He readjusted quickly, not being the type of person to enjoy calm. Despite the newfound exhaustion from his sudden lack of sufficient sleep after a relaxing month, Kagami was the happiest he'd ever been. All of his coworkers took notice, even Aomine.

"Oi, Bakagami, get that stupid grin off your face and come help me restock the cabinets in here!" Shouted Aomine from inside one of the ambulances as Kagami approached.

"Yeah yeah. On my way, Ahomine." Was all he said, smile dimming but not disappearing, unwilling to let his annoying coworker spoil his good mood.

The reason for this positive attitude was, of course, Kuroko. The two had been dating, as best they could with their chaotic schedule, and Kagami loved it. He had dated in highschool and college, but it had never gone anywhere serious and he had never been quite so attached as he was to Kuroko. Despite the lack of time for proper dates, he did get to see Kuroko quite a lot, at work. 

The small blue haired doctor would subtly brush their hands whenever they passed each other, and whenever he took one of Kagamis patients, and Kagami got to see him make faces that he had never seen before. When he was at work and focused, the gentle, soft spoken boy melted away to reveal a firm tone of voice and reassuringly steady gaze. His calm assessments and general aura always seemed to put the patients at ease, and he was something of a well of calm in their chaotic work environment. Kuroko really was a brilliant doctor, and Kagami loved seeing him in a new context. 

Despite how much he loved being able to see Kuroko while he was at work, the lack of dates and proper time together did leave Kagami frustrated. So much so that, shortly after his return, when he and Kuroko had a coinciding lunch break, Kagami pulled his boyfriend into a storage locker for... Activities, despite a few mild protests.

"Kagami-kun this is a bad idea-" he was interrupted by a kiss to his lips that he couldn't help but melt into, and gasp as Kagami broke away for breath.

"My coworkers use the supplies in this closet regularly," Kuroko trailed off with a sigh, and Kagami attacked his neck with gentle kisses, nothing that would leave a mark, before migrating back to his lips.

"I don't really care... I've missed you," said Kagami hoarsely, hands roaming up and I down his slim waist. Suddenly, light flooded into the cramped space, and Kagami jerked back, wide eyes meeting with those of Takao, the nurse, who had an enormous, wicked grin spread across his face.

"Oh, Midorima and Kise both owe me a thousand yen!" He said gleefully, seemingly oblivious to what he had walked in on, and eyeing both of them with knowing eyes.

"Wait what? You were betting on us?" Asked Kagami, face bright red, annoyed at the nurse for interrupting them, and also extremely embarrassed at the situation he had found himself in. At this point, Kuroko decided to pitch in, still as composed as ever.

"Takao-kun, I would appreciate it if you would keep this quiet around the superiors for me. I know that you value the discretion surrounding your and Midorima-san's relationship." At this, the smile plastered onto Takaos face slipped slightly, and he seemed to blanch. 

"Oh please, Kuroko. You and I both know that Director Akashi has known all about both of those things since the first day," he said, cocking his head.

"Fair point. Just don't mention it to too many other people." Responded Kuroko, still unruffled. Takao shrugged, his grin retuning in full.

 

" I am going to collect from Midorima and Kise, though. They owe me. Anyways, have fun you crazy kids~" he said, flouncing out of the storeroom abruptly, leaving them in an awkward silence. Kuroko was the first to break the silence, letting out a low chuckle. Kagami quickly joined in, forgetting how embarrassed he was, and soon neither of them could breathe from their fits of giggles.

Upon returning to work a short while later, Kagami was promptly cornered by Aomine.

"Listen up, Bakagami. Apparently you're with Kuroko now. I don't know how the fuck that happened, but he is too good for you and I expect you to worship the ground that he walks on."

Kagami had never pinned Aomine for the possessive type, but he did know that Aomine and Kuroko had maintained a friendship after their relationship. He had never actually seen them interact, though, because of his somewhat antagonistic relationship with his hot-headed coworker. Somehow it seemed like they were closer than he thought. Kagami felt a slight twinge of jealousy at the old friendship evident here, before squashing it down, knowing he didn't have anything to worry about.

"Holy crap that was fast, were they really betting on us? And I knew that, okay Ahomine? Calm your tits." He said flippantly, but also as sincerely as he would ever be with Aomine, shrugging him off, and returning to work, missing the look of relief on Aomines face. 

"If you hurt Kuroko, I'll kill you, jackass!" He called the threat half-heartedly after Kagami, and returned to work. 

Ten minutes later, and Kagami was fleeing Kise, who was attempting to give him sex tips, with an undertone of subtle threat, after finding out that this was the first relationship he'd been in in years. On another note, just how many overprotective basketball buddies did Kuroko even have? What the hell?

At the end of that particular day, Kagami found himself especially exhausted, even for a late shift, as he got on the train to go home. He had been able to see Kuroko a little bit after their foray in the storage locker, but he wasn't able to get any actual conversation in. As he sighed and leaned against a pole in the mostly empty train. He was startled from his reverie by his own name as he exited the train, in a very familiar voice.

"Kagami-kun." Kagami jumped a foot off the ground, and almost fell over as his boyfriend appeared no more than two feet away, seemingly from nowhere.

"Gah! Where the hell did you come from?" He asked, more awake now than he had been.

"I've been here. You just didn't notice, and it would've been rude of me to speak on the train." 

"You should've told me your shift was up, I woulda walked with you, Kuroko." He grumbled, glad for the company.

"I can walk with you now. I believe our homes are in the same direction." They lapsed into comfortable silence for a few minutes then, before Kagami spoke up.

"I've missed you lately. Work is crazy." At this he looked an arm around the smaller mans shoulders and pulled him closer. Kuroko allowed himself to be pulled in and cuddled into Kagamis side.

"I enjoy being around you while at work though. You are a reassuring presence." Said Kuroko, endearment tinting his usually bland tone. He glanced up to look at Kagamis face, which was tinted pink, both from the cool night and Kurokos affectionate words. As they approached Kagamis apartment, as it was nearer to the station, Kagami felt a reluctance to part ways.

"Hey, do you want to stay over tonight? I'll cook for you tomorrow morning." He said, face reddening further as they came to the base of the steps.

"I would like that very much, Kagami-kun," said Kuroko, smiling at Kagami in a very cute way, and making the taller man all the more flustered.

"C'mon then. We'll catch a cold standing out here." Kagami grumbled, moving to open the door to the apartment building and as they walked down the third floor hallway and unlocked the door, Kuroko pulled Kagami down by his collar to kiss him, before walking in. Kagami followed, dazed but happy, now that he finally had Kuroko all to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: lol I'm trash. This is just a whole chapter of fluffy stuff. Sorry. Anyways, if any of you guys maybe wanna go on my tumblr, umidunnothings , and request one shots and short fics, I would love you. Please leave a comment it would make my heart very happy and thank you very much for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the angst begins. Warning, there is a brief mention of suicide.

Kagami bounced on his heels excitedly, standing on the sidewalk outside a restaurant. He and Kuroko had both taken the graveyard shift last night, and as a consequence had actually gotten off in time to eat a dinner at the extremely normal time of six. He stood waiting, checking his watch intermittently. He wondered if Kuroko had fallen asleep, because at this point he was twenty minutes late and had not sent any sort of warning text, which was extremely out of character for the compulsively polite doctor. He wouldn't blame him, based on the shift it had looked like he had been having when Kagami checked on him during a break. He had looked more than a little frantic at the time, but Kagami hadn't been able to greet him and ask how he was doing. After a few more minutes, Kagami decided to call him up.

He stood in silence for a few moments, listening to the phone ring, before Kuroko picked up. He heard him breathing in the other end of the line, and a hiccup, and thought that his boyfriend sounded a little odd. Kagami was just about to open his mouth and say something when Kuroko finally spoke.

"K-Kagami-kun?" Kagami immediately knew something was wrong. Kuroko sounded hoarse and his voice broke in the middle of his name. The sniffles on the other end of the line made it obvious that he was crying.

"Kuroko? Kuroko what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked, immediately concerned and ready to beat the crap out of whoever hurt his boyfriend.

"I'm okay, Kagami-kun. I'm sorry for missing our date... I just can't, right now... Sorry," Kurokos voice became muddled and he began sobbing, and Kagami began running.

"Kuroko, I'm coming, okay, I'm coming to your apartment. I'll be there, okay!" He was almost shouting at this point, desperate to be there for the crying boy. 

"It's okay, you don't have t-"

"Like hell in leaving you like this!!" Shouted Kagami, drawing nearer to the apartment building where Kuroko lived. He made his way inside and, forgoing knocking, just opened the door, grateful that it had been left open. He stormed in, taking in the dim lighting and cold temperature, and also a quivering Kuroko curled up on the couch, seeming to be trying to shrink into himself.

Kagami bustled around after a mumbled greeting, wrapping Kuroko is a blanket and turning lamps and heaters on. When he finally finished with that, he sat heavily onto the couch next to Kuroko and wrapped his arms around him.

"You wanna tell me about it?" Asked Kagami, somewhat apprehensive at what could have devastated Kuroko to this degree. The smaller make just shook his head and turned himself so that he could bury his face in Kagamis chest. Kagami could feel the dampness of tears seeping through the thin material of his t-shirt. Kuroko looked more fragile than ever, thin shoulders shaking, stripped of his cool and collected aura. 

They remained like that for who knows how long, before Kuroko calmed down a little bit. He seemed to steel himself, turning his face upwards and pressing closer to Kagamis warm body.

"I-I couldn't save her," he said, almost unintelligible, in his soft voice, heavy with tears. Kagami didn't say anything, leaving it up to him whether he wanted to continue or not. All he did was press his lips to Kurokos forehead as a comforting gesture as he gently stroked his hair. Kuroko took a wavering breath before continuing. 

"This girl... Her family brought here in, she had overdosed..." He choked off a sob before continuing.

"It was a suicide attempt. I couldn't save her!"

Kagami held Kuroko for hours, well into the night as he switched between sobbing and recounting every detail from this particular patient. How he had worked for hours trying to save her, using a stomach pump and everything he thought could help, and the family waiting desperately outside the room. How he had to tell the distraught family and they had sobbed amongst themselves. One of them had gotten angry at him, and Kuroko had stood, fighting tears as the man screamed at him for letting his daughter die. In that fathers eyes, Kuroko might as well have killed the girl. Kuroko had stood silently, fighting back tears himself, as the family sobbed around him and the man screamed through angry tears at him, all the while nurses bustled around at the edge of his vision, stealing glances at the scene. 

When all of this was finished, and the grief stricken family filed out of the building, it was past six, and Kuroko had signed out, garnering a sympathetic pat from the nurse on the way out as he walked, eyes red rimmed and watery. It had been the first death that Kuroko had been personally responsible for. Other patients had died, that was what happened in the emergency department, far too often, but never that fast, never directly with him. Before that, he had always stabilized them as best he could, and then they were sent to a room on oxygen and life support, and passed more quietly there. Being with a patient as they died, knowing that there was nothing that he could've done to save her, hurt. It hurt Kuroko a lot. 

Eventually he fell asleep against Kagami, tears still forming wet tracks on his face. His sleep was disturbed, and he stirred this way and that, muttering to himself. Kagami stayed with him, carrying Kuroko to the bed and sleeping besides him. Kuroko hadn't slept in over twenty four hours, and the stressful day had obviously taken its toll. After getting to work at four, and meaning to leave at two, but staying until well past six, he had to be dead tired. Even so, he seemed to refuse to sleep deeply, even bolting upright and screaming in the wee hours of the morning, before crying himself to sleep again into Kagamis warm embrace. 

The next day, Kuroko was obviously in no fit state to work, so Kagami called the both of them in sick. The director, a mysterious figure known as Akashi, seemed to have expected it, even telling Kagami to 'look after Tetsuro' in a knowing voice. Kuroko, for his part, slept well past noon, and was listless and nearly mute when he awoke. Kagami cooked using what he could find in the apartment, but to the taller mans concern, ate even less than usual. They spent the day together quietly, watching television or reading or simply cuddling. Very few words were said, but at the end of the day, Kuroko looked marginally better, and the rings under his eyes were slightly less pronounced, and he even ate most of the curry that Kagami made for dinner. His worries somewhat assuaged, Kagami bid Kuroko farewell after checking one last time that he would be okay, and left to his own home, his sweet, blue haired boyfriend weighing heavily on his mind.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol so I'm trying to write angsty stuff. I write mostly fluff usually so this chapter was sorta hard. Anyways, more angsty stuff to come yay! Please comment if you enjoyed it, and if you like my writing, please send me fic requests at umidunnothings on tumblr. I'll have it done in a day or two I promise


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff as an apology for last chapter

Over the next few weeks, Kuroko seemed to recover and return to normal. Over the first few days, though, he was obviously unsettled. Most of the EMT team, and even the weirdo genius doctor Midorima made sure to check up on him, and ask Kagami what was up. Aomine and Kise were particularly worried. Kagami witnessed the interaction between Aomine and Kuroko after a shift one day that seemed to be an attempt at cheering up the forlorn doctor.

"Oi Tetsu!" Kagami had been sitting with Kuroko in a burger restaurant, having the same argument as usual over how much Kuroko ate, when his annoying coworker decided to approach. Ignoring Kagami, he plunked into the booth next to Kuroko, took some of his fries, and kept talking.

"So I heard you lost your first patient, huh?" Kagami was about to bristle at his bluntness, but he noticed the worried cast to Aomines eyes.

"Yes, Aomine-kun." Said Kuroko, lowering his eyes to his food.

"That's rough. Hey, Tetsu, you remember that kid who came in after drinking shampoo?" He asked. Kuroko looked a little confused but answered in an affirmative.

"His mom was annoying. Remember how she jumped around and wouldn't shut up when she found out that he would be fine? I don't think she stopped hugging you for five minutes straight." Aomine was grinning down at Kuroko now, and Kuroko himself had a faint smile on his face at the antics of that particular person. Aomine ruffled his hair, ate another fry, punched Kagami in the arm for no reason, and strolled out of the room, calling over his shoulder "bye Tetsu!" Kagami threw an empty cup at the back of his head. Kagami had swallowed his pride and later thanked Aomine for reminding Kuroko about the lives he saved.

On another occasion, Kise dragged the lot of them out for karaoke. It was... Interesting to say the least. Kagami had been tasked with getting Kuroko to leave work on time for a change, so by the time they arrived, things were already somewhat chaotic. Kise was already drunk.

"Kagamicchi! Kurokocchi! Come on come in!" The tipsy man swung an arm around Kuroko and dragged him in, Kagami trailing behind, to where Aomine, Takao, and Midorima were seated on fake leather couches. Nobody had started singing yet, they were just lounging around eating and talking noisily. Takao was bugging Midorima to try and get the stoic doctor to sing, and Aomine just looked sort of bored. The first to have a go was Takao, who sang a ridiculously sexual song, with some of the most overdone dance moves and of them had ever seen. In the middle of a line about wanting to take someone home and fuck them until they couldn't walk, he winked at an uncomfortable looking Midorima, causing everyone else to burst out laughing. 

That performance got the ball rolling and almost everyone else sang afterwards. Kise dragged Kuroko up to do a duet, and his bubbly tones completely overwrote Kuroko, so nobody knew half of the words to whatever the song was. Kagami and Aomine had gotten into a drunken contest of who could be more obnoxious, and Midorima had smacked them both for it. 

The night ran quite late and when they left it was cold enough to see their breath. Kagami was walking with his arm around Kuroko, because he tended to get cold. They were chatting amicably amongst themselves and dawdling, most of them pleasantly buzzed. 

"You could've sung at least once, Midorimacchi," pouted Kise as he wandered along to the train station with the rest of them. 

"Of course not. I would never do something so shameful, plus my horoscope for the day said to avoid embarrassing experiences." Grumbled the stoic doctor. 

Kuroko spoke up now, drawing attention for the first time in a bit. "I was suprised at how quickly Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun sang. I expected them to be a lot more drunk."

"Hey, give me some credit!" Grumbled Kagami, tightening his arm around Kuroko.

"Whoa! Lots of pda guys, calm down!" Shouted Takao, observing their position. Kagami smirked and planted a kiss on Kurokos lips, as he shorter man blushes bright red.

"Like that?" 

"Kagami if you do that again I'm going to either vomit, kick your ass or both," Aomine grumbled, glaring daggers at Kagami.

"Hey~ Aominecchi, that's no fun. Once you get a girlfriend or boyfriend again, then you'll wanna kiss them a lot!" Kise attached himself to Aomines arm, staggering slightly and flushed in the face. Aomine turned his glare on his drunken companion, before grumbling, "I don't know what you see in that guy, Tetsu," and dropping the subject in lieu of making sure that Kise didn't collapse.

As it got later, the group separated, Midorima being the first to split off with Takao trailing after him. Aomine and Kise went next, with Aomine supporting the staggering blonde. He turned away, shouting, "Byeeeee Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi!" And Kagami faintly heard Aomine grumbling at him to be quiet and not wake up the whole town. As they walked away, their footsteps and voices fades into silence and Kuroko and Kagami were left alone.

Kagami turned to his boyfriend, and sensing the attention, Kuroko shifted his luminous eyes upwards.

"Hey, wanna sleep over?" He asked, craving more closeness with the smaller man.

"Kagami-kun, we both have work tomorrow, you need sleep." Said Kuroko in response, ever the voice of reason.

"Well then we won't do anything. We can just sleep together. I'll make you breakfast too, you need to eat more," he said, smiling. "Plus I always sleep better next to you," the smirk on his face growing.

"Kagami-kun is still drunk," mumbled Kuroko, in a slightly mocking tone.

"Hey, I am not drunk anymore." He was. The residual alcohol in his system is what had made him a little more daring with Kuroko. He would not be telling Kuroko that though. 

"Anyways, I have the early shift tomorrow, I have to be at work for five," Kuroko said, glancing down. They were nearing the intersection where they would have to part.

"I'll get up at four. I have a nighttime shift tomorrow, it will be fine," said Kagami easily, drawing Kuroko closer to his side, unwilling to let him go. 

"Okay. I do enjoy your cooking," said Kuroko, blushing a little at the admission. Kagami grinned, enjoying the rare facial expression. At times like these he just wanted to smother Kuroko.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kagami jolted at this, realizing that he had been walking while grinning dopily at Kuroko for several seconds. He attempted to school his expression, but a small smile remained. 

"Just happy that you'll come over." Was all he responded. The two walked, with companionable chatter spanning the time until they arrived at Kagamis apartment. As agreed, they slept the night, with no extra activity whatsoever. In the morning Kagami dragged himself up, cooked, forced Kuroko to eat twice his normal calorie intake, and even snagged a goodbye kiss as the shorter man ran out the door. It was a good morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt that I owed them some happy fluff. Sorry this took so long, school is a little crazy but here. Sorry. Please leave a comment, I will love you forever. Comments suggestions, and criticisms are all welcome. Also if you like my writing feel free to make requests for pairings or writing prompts on my tumblr umidunnothings.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real

As time went on, Kagami and Kuroko ended up basically living together, and forgetting who's apartment was who's. They slept together every night that they could, though this was less often than one would think, because of the weird shift times necessitated by work in the emergency room. On one of the more relaxed mornings, Kuroko woke up first and wriggled his way out from under Kagamis heavy arm, and left to take a shower. This time they were in Kurokos own home. When he came out, Kagami was still asleep. This was uncharacteristic, as Kagami usually woke up once he sensed the absence of Kurokos warmth, but he had had a particularly late and tiring shift the day before, only arriving at te apartment two or three hours ago, and Kuroko would not begrudge him well earned sleep. He ate his cereal quietly, and stuck his head into the bedroom to check on Kagami one last time before running out the door. 

At work, the morning was normal, no life threatening injuries. One kid who broke his nose on rollerblades was panicking, but Kuroko was able to calm him down. He tended to have a soothing effect, especially on children. Things plodded on peacefully for a couple hours, with light conversation with the nurses and checking up on the few patients who came in, and making sure that they were comfortable. The fragile peace came crashing down when a nurse ran up frantically just as Kuroko emerged from behind one of the curtains.

"Dr. Kuroko! There was a pileup at an intersection, and an engine exploded!" Kuroko rushed to the side of the nurse, watching as the ambulances wailed out to the scene.

"Does the report say how many people are hurt?" Asked Kuroko. They were slightly understaffed today, and he had been hoping to avoid an incident like this.

"It could be as many as forty people counting possible passengers and bystanders. There was a lot of shrapnel," This sent Kuroko in motion. He rushed around, making sure that all the gear was available, that the life support was on hand, that the floors were clear, and that all the staff were braced for impact. 

The tension snapped once the first patient arrived, everyone springing into motion. They were rushed in by Hyuuga and Kiyoshi, and Kuroko was there to receive them, absorbing as much as he could about their condition from the appearance, and the rapidly rattled off evaluation from Hyuuga. Steering wheel to the chest, lacerations to the skull, possible concussion, possible crushes lung. Not a good situation. The next ambulance arrived and left while he was still on the first patient, and he trusted the other doctors and nurses to take care of them. As soon as the first patient was stabilized, there was yet another one in critical condition demanding attention. 

Whilst he was trying to sew up a gaping whole in the side of a patients face, he heard the first patient flatline. He looked over and watched as paddles were applied, the body jerking grotesquely, but to no avail. The first casualty of the crash. Kuroko had no time to dwell on it, as yet another victim was rolled in. This one had apparently been trapped, and it had taken the fire department time to wrestle them from the wreckage. It was a woman, her flesh mangled and blood soaked, and limbs twisted at awkward angles. She was still alive, barely. As he turned to her, the woman grabbed his wrist, attempting to say something. What it was, though, no one could say. All that emerged from her throat was a shuddering, gurgling noise that couldn't be classified. Her breathing trailed off even as he desperately hooked in an iv, and then began frantic cpr. His mind was fuzzy, but all he could think was that he couldn't let her die. 

Takao ran up to find him, and had to wrestle his hands away, shaking and white knuckles with how tightly he was gripping the oxygen mask. Kuroko stumbled back, still now, simply staring as Takao pulled the covers up over the face. He choked back tears and turned to find a new patient, briefly meeting Kagamis eyes across the room, filled with the same heartbreak as his own. He was drawn away by a new patient.

This same thing went on for hours. Patient after patient, though the injuries grew gradually less severe and came in slower and slower, the room quiet enough to hear the soft discussions between the nurses checking up on the conscious patients, all this did was allow the first few to weigh heavier on Kurokos mind. As things were slowing down, one of the patients that came in was frantic, crying and screaming about his wife. As Kuroko rushed to examine him, finding out that his only injuries were a concussion and some mild lacerations, he relaxed his focus and was able to listen a little closer as he prepared some pain medication and got out a sterile needle.

"My wife, she was hurt really badly, I know she came here, but I haven't seen her, please she's blonde, and..." Suddenly Kuroko had a terrible image flash through his head. That woman, the one that died almost immediately. He vaguely remembered noticing her blood splattered hair being just barely identifiable as blonde. Kuroko shook his head, desperately hoping that wasn't the case. 

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know if your wife was here," he said, struggling to keep his voice level. The worst thing he could do would be to stress out the patient more.

When things finally calmed down enough for Kuroko to take a short break, he had been working for eight hours straight. He splashed his face in the bathroom, and felt his eyes burn behind his eyelids and his head spin. He felt tears threaten to drip down his face but willed them away, hoping to wait at least until he got home. Hopefully Kagami would be let go around the same time as him, because Kuroko did not want to be alone.

He took a short break in the break room, eating the first thing he'd had all day since his cereal, and then headed back into the ER. What he found there was not what he expected. Kise and Aomine were both sitting on beds, looking bruised and beat up and tired. They both had cuts but they didn't look like their life was in any danger.

"Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, what happened?" As soon as they saw him, their faces fell. 

"Kuroko," Kise was unusually somber, and Kuroko realized that Kagamj was missing from the scene despite being their coworker and teammate. "The ambulance crashed. Wo got out okay, but Kagami..." Kise turned, facing a closed off curtain that had multiple nurses running around to and fro. 

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko practically ran over, sweeping the curtain back. "Please move over I am the doctor on duty," he fought his way to the front of the cluster of nurses and turned to the nearest. 

"How are his injuries?" He demanded, hoping that he didn't seem too frantic.

"He was unconscious upon arrival. Lacerations to the skull and abdomen, large amounts of bruising. Severe concussion," the nurse rattled off rapidly, setting up ivs and heart monitors. 

"If he's not awake in ten minutes we are running an MRI on his brain," announced Kuroko, and the nurses nodded in assent, going off to check on the other patients that hadn't yet been moved to rooms or intensive care. Kuroko was left alone beside Kagami, and he finally broke down, resting his forehead against the blanket covers and letting the tears out. Kise and Aomine decided not to approach. 

Kuroko felt a hand on his head and glanced up through blurry eyes to see Kagami smiling at him. 

"Hey Kuroko, fancy seeing you here," he rasped, still carding his fingers through Kurokos hair. His thumb found its way down to Kurokos cheekbone and smeared some of the tears away. 

"Kagami-kun, I was worried." He said, clutching at the hand with shaking fingers.

"Give me some credit. I'm not gonna die just because the hotshot newbie isn't used to handling the ambulance." He said, voice still rough, but with a dash of humor. 

"Of course not Kagami-kun." Said Kuroko, forcing a smile onto his face.

"I have to go now, I will inform your teammates that you are awake." He said before leaving. 

Kuroko went home, and slept alone for the first time in a few weeks. The apartment seemed far too cold and there were a lot more faces in the dark then there had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for hurting my children. This chapter ended up being longer than most. It's still pretty short sorry. Anyways thank you so much for reading! Please leave me a comment it would make me so happy and if there's anything you want to see please ask me on my tumblr, it's umidunnothings.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami is worried about Kuroko.

Kagami was worried. He was alone in a hospital room once again, sore and tired, but that was the last thing in his mind at the moment. The day before he had gotten a call in the middle of the day to come in immediately following a huge accident, despite not being on duty until the evening officially, and when he had, he had caught sight of Kuroko right in the middle of the fray. Kuroko had obviously been exhausted, and had been with a patient that was mangled almost beyond recognition. They weren't long for this world. His normally warm vibrant eyes had held a depth of despair that he had never before seen from the smaller doctor. Things had gotten even worse when the ambulance crashed. The young new recruit on the team had been working too long, and was unused to handling the bulky truck. It really wasn't his fault when he lost control and drove it into a streetlight. 

When Kagami had awoken in that hospital bed, Kuroko had looked so small and broken, and his white coat seemed to hang off of his narrow shoulders even more than it had before. He had tried to offer comfort, to assure Kuroko that he was fine, but he was still worried. He had been in the hospital for a day, for observation to make sure that there was no complications of the concussion, and in that time he had barely seen Kuroko. 

He sighed, resting his head against the pillow and thinking about the times he had. Kagami was certain that the small doctor was neither eating nor sleeping enough. He had asked when Kuroko had come in during his short breaks, but Kuroko had just evaded it, and mumbled something noncommittal while looking at his charts, fiddling the bedsheets, anything to not look into Kagamis eyes. The sooty rings on his porcelain skin, and the dull cast to his normally luminous blue eyes gave his exhaustion away. He still seemed to be affected by that accident, his delicate frame, usually so upright and strong seeming to collapse into itself. He looked like he was made of paper, being crushed and crumpled by a heavy weight. 

Speaking of, the current object of Kagamis thoughts appeared in the hospital room quietly, closing the door softly and trudging over to slump into the chair besides the bed. Kagami didn't see him enter, he just noticed the motion of the door as it clicked closed.

"Kagami-kun how do you feel?" Asked Kuroko, blinking through hooded eyes at the bedridden man.

"Bored. I can't believe I'm stuck in the hospital again. My team is gonna start thinking I'm too delicate to take outside," said Kagami, offering a grin at Kuroko. Kuroko responded with a weak smile that didn't reach his eyes, before reaching out and twining his cool, delicate hand with Kagamis much larger one.

"You are many things, but delicate is not one of them." Said Kuroko, delicate fingers fiddling with kagamis much larger hand distractedly, stroking his knuckles and palm with cool fingertips. His mind seemed to be far away from their dull hospital room, trapped in his bleak thoughts and memories.

"You know it wasn't your fault, those people," Kagami blurted out, hating the pathetically mournful look on Kurokos face. It may have been a little blunt, but words were never Kagamis strong suit, and so he tended to blurt out his thoughts and let his actions speak. Kuroko looked up, eyes slightly wide.

"You are probably right. Being responsible for lives is... Difficult." He sighed and cast his eyes away, and Kagami reached out a hand to gently pull his face back, their eyes meeting once again. Kurokos lips parted briefly, intending to say something else, before he crumbled, delicate shoulders quaking as he finally allowed himself to cry and collapsed into soft sobs. These were not the first tears he had shed since the day before, but now he was no longer trying to stop or hold himself together. Kuroko allowed himself to shatter, sobbing into Kagamis chest unabashedly. His fingers clung to Kagami and in turn Kagami cradled him gently, stroking his hair and back listening to his keening in silence. Kuroko shuddered and quaked, tears staining the bedsheets and neither of them made any afford to talk or to stop the tears of grief and frustration. Sometimes it was simply better to let someone cry than to offer any advice or consolation that would ring hollow. 

When Kuroko took one last shuddering breath and sat up, eyes red rimmed and swollen, he spoke,"thank you Kagami-kun." His voice was raspy and hoarse from the desperate sobs. 

"Hey it's no problem Kuroko," said Kagami softly, smiling slightly at him, to which Kuroko returned, some of his usual warmth returning. "Come over once I get outta here. I'm going to cook for you, you need to eat more." 

"Just because I do not eat enough to feed a family does not mean that I am underfed, Kagami-kun." Kuroko mumbled this, voice still hoarse, cheeks still damp, but also refreshed and more alive after releasing his frustrations. 

Kagami grinned, glad that things seemed a little bit more okay now. "No arguments, you're too skinny."

Kuroko looked slightly disgruntled, looking down at himself indignantly and huffing out a sigh. "I am perfectly healthy."

Kagami laughed at this, glad that things seemed to be a little bit better, at least for the moment. Kuroko smiled at him with eyes red rimmed and still melancholy, but not quite as broken as they had been, before pecking his forehead and heading towards the door.

"I am going home, Kagami-kun. Thank you, really." He said thank you with feeling, unquantifiable emotion welling into his eyes, before turning and leaving, slipping away just as silently as he had come. His back was straighter now as he walked, not quite so defeated.

"Night Kuroko...." Kagami called into the already empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super happy with how this chapter came out but eh. Idk. I'll do the next one better. I think that this fic might be almost done. Three or four more chapters at most Please leave me comments and feedback, I will love you for forever!

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing I've written in a while so it's not super great. I'm bad at writing long chapters, so it'll all be around 1500 words at most. Anyways, I'm shipper trash so I wrote kagakuro. Please leave comments, it would make me happy.


End file.
